Halloween Fright
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: It's Halloween night, come and see what the Cullens are cooking up for fun.


**A/n: ** I own nothing, all known characters belong to their owners. I only like to play in their world and make them do my bidding.

It was Halloween night and for the past weeks the Cullen house has been in overdrive they were turning the house into an insane asylum for the annual Forks Halloween Fright tour. Every year since I can remember, the whole town of Forks decorates their house into a theme and the best house wins a trophy, there are people who come from all over to see the houses and what the residents come up with. Alice planned the whole thing out after Emmett decided on the insane asylum theme for their house. Jasper and I with Charlie's help decided to turn our house into a zombie hospital.

Before I met Jasper and the rest of the Cullens, dad and I didn't go as far out decoration wise as we were doing this year. With Alice's help we were able to get some really awesome props for decorating and Rosalie was going to do our makeup. While dad and I slept at night, Jasper would be working nonstop to get the house ready these past couple of weeks. To see the house now, it truly was amazing; Jasper said that there was even a chance that we could be the Cullens for being the winners this year.

As soon as Jasper and I got home from school, I went upstairs to change into my nurse's outfit while Jasper changed into his doctor's outfit. We then texted Rose to come over and do our makeup. Rose has just finished with Jasper; which didn't take long seeing as how he already was a part of the undead, when dad got home, he quickly showered and changed into scrubs, Rose set to work doing my makeup and half an hour later I was done and she went on to doing dad's makeup.

"Alright, you are all set," Rose said once she had finished with dad, "I'm going to head home now and finish getting ready for over there."

"Thanks Rosalie for helping us to do our makeup," I said walking her out.

"No problem and by the way, the house looks awesome." she said before getting into her car and speeding off.

I had to admit the house did look pretty awesome. There were either full or half corpus lying all around the outside, there was police caution tape over the windows and doors and there was what appeared to be blood smears on the walls, doors and window. There were signs posted that read, "Zombie Crossing," "Walkers only," and "Beware of Zombies." Different parts of the house had a spotlight trained on it, in one window you can see a zombie peering out every so often and in another window where a spotlight was, you could see the bottom half of a zombie's body as if we closed the window right down on top of it, there were even blood smears around it.

I went back inside and as soon as it started to get dark, we turned on the spotlights and the scary music and went outside to wait for the people to come. Once it got really dark, the people started to come out in droves and we set to work trying to scare them. It was a lot of fun, there were a lot of people who got scared, and we heard good things about the other house that people had went to already, we gave out candy to the children as well and acknowledge the Halloween Fright tour organizers when they came by. It was well past midnight when the last group of people finally left.

"Hey dad, is it ok if I go with Jasper to see his house?" I asked.

"Sure, just make sure that you don't stay too long and Jasper..."

"Yes sir?"

"Make sure nothing happens to my baby girl or I will shot you." Dad said with a threatening look in his eyes.

"Don't worry sir; I would never let any harm befall Bella. I'd rather die a thousand deaths than seen anything happen to my love," Jasper said being ever the romantic.

Dad just grunted and went into the house, Jasper and I got into my truck and drove to his house. When we arrived, all the lights were out and not a sound was coming from the house. I parked and we got out, Jasper took my hand and we walked up the steps and into the house. It sucked that I wasn't able to see how they had decorated the outside because of how dark it was out It was so dark inside that it was hard for me to see, Jasper fished out a pen sized flashlight; for my benefit, and turned it on, there didn't seem to be anyone in the house.

"Do you think they went out hunting?" I turned to ask Jasper.

"It's possible," Jasper replied while going to turn on the lights.

But the light switch didn't work. I wasn't scared, after all how could I be when I'm in love with a vampire. Most likely, this was all just Emmett's idea of a big joke. He was probably hiding somewhere, ready to jump out and try to scare me. The little flashlight didn't give off much light but with Jasper being able to see in the dark, he led me through the living room, into the kitchen; which were both empty, and then we went upstairs. We checked all the rooms and there was nobody around, we finally came to my room when I stayed here and when I opened the door, sure enough Emmett jumped out and yelled, "BOO!"

"Ha, ha Em, very funny," I replied while rolling my eyes.

"Come on Bells, you had to be a little scared." Emmett whined.

"Please, I often live in a house that is full of vampires. How in the hell do you expect me to be scared?" I asked with a fake annoyance in my tone.

"Late at night, dark house with no electricity and nobody around, that wasn't a little scary?"

"Big bro, this all might have scared me when I was little but it so doesn't now." I said with a laugh.

Em pouted and I let go of Jasper's hand and went to hug Em.

"Where's the rest of the family, you goofball?" Jasper asked when Em and I stopped hugging.

"They went out hunting, they are waiting on us."

"Alright, let me take Bells home and then I'll join you."

"Don't be too sad Em, there might be one day when you are able to scare me," I said while giving him another hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, I'm planning on it little sis." he replied.

"Em, you better turn the power back on before Carlisle and Esme get home," Jasper said and we walked down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'm on it. "

"Night Em, see you tomorrow," I called as we walked out.

"Night Bells," he replied.

Jasper and I got into my truck and drove home. After making sure that I was home and safe, Jasper took off to go meet up with the rest of the family with promises of his fast return. I said goodnight to dad and then went upstairs to take a shower to wash off all the makeup, I then went to my window and unlocked it so that Jasper would be able to enter and crawled into bed. I knew that tomorrow the town of Forks would be finding out who won tonight and I couldn't wait to see if we won and also, I had a feeling that Alice had video of the house, so I was eager to see how they had it set up.

I drifted off to sleep rather quickly, I didn't know how long I was asleep for before I felt the bed dip, I knew that it had to be Jasper, so I turned over and curled myself around him. It was a few minutes of me lying like that, that I realized that something wasn't right. Usually, Jasper would hum and run his hand through my hair and down my back but he wasn't doing that now. I opened my eyes and after blinking a few times to get the sleep out of them, I look at the person that I was curled around and nearly scream. For it wasn't Jasper who I was curled around, it was some vampire that I had never seen before. This vampire had red eyes and I knew that my Jasper only sported gold eyes because he had promised me that once he got with me, he would never go back to drinking the blood from humans.

The unknown vampire clamped a steal hand down over my mouth and told me not to scream. Then the vampire scooped me up and jumped out of the window, running into the forest once we cleared the house. Now I was scared, I had never met other vampires besides the Cullens, though I did know all about the red eyed ones that were in the world. Jasper had told me that some of the vampires with red eyes torture their victims before finally draining them dry, others made drained their victims quickly. I hoped that this was one of the ones that like to drink quickly.

I wished that I was able to scream for help, all I could do was hope that Alice would be able to see what was going on and that the Cullens would be here in no time to save me. I closed my eyes against the rushing trees and prayed that Jasper would come and find me. I didn't know how long the vampire; who I now determined was a man, was running for before he finally stopped. He put me down and again told me not to scream.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the man asked. "I can tell that you know what I am by the fact that I can smell other vampires on you, so I don't have to pretend to tell you false information to ease you before I feed. I can also see that you are a brave one, most of my kills would be screaming or trying to run from me by now but not you, you know that no matter what you do, I'll still end up killing you. I bet that you are also hoping that you vampire friends will come and save you but I can tell you that they won't be here in time. When they do get here, all they will find is your cold dead body."

I was shaking and didn't dare to speak for fear that I would puke. I just kept up silent prayers that the Cullens were on their way.

"Don't worry little one, I don't plan on dragging this out. I'll drain you quickly and be on my way. After my fangs pierce your skin, you won't feel a thing anymore."

The vampire stalked forward and my body started to shake worse and my brain was yelling at me to run but I was frozen to the spot. The vampire got closer, came around the log that I was sitting on, brushed my hair out of the way and ran his index finger over my juggler. He then leaned in closer till I could feel his cool breath tickling my skin. I jumped when I felt his lips touch my neck and was even more shocked when he kissed me instead of sinking his fangs in. He drew back till he was leveled with my ear and said, "Hello Bella."

I was really panicking now, how in the hell did this vampire know my name? Was he stalking me and if so, how has Jasper or the other Cullens not notice his scent before?

Before I could blink, the vampire pulled away from me and in the distance I could hear laughing and someone saying, "See, I told you should would be scared."

My eyes flew open and I looked all around me, the vampire was leaning up against the tree behind me smiling and directly in front of me off to the side a bit was Emmett, Edward and Jasper. Em was laughing like crazy and Edward was holding Jasper back. I could tell that Jasper wasn't very happy about all of this and once my brain started to kick back into gear, I realized that this was some big prank by Em and I got pissed.

I jumped up from my spot and ran as fast as I could over to where he was, got right into his face and started screaming at him, "**This is all a big fucking prank? How in the hell could you do this to me? In what fucking world do you think this is all fun and games? I thought I was about to die.**"

Em wasn't laughing anymore, in fact he look downright sad.

"Awe Bells, I'm sorry, I thought this would be a great Halloween prank. I knew that the one in the house wasn't going to get you and when I found out Garrett was coming for a visit; I asked if he would help me scare you. I thought you would get a kick out if it once you found out, not be mad."

"Jasper, come here please," I said in a deadly calm voice.

Edward let him go and Jasper came over to me and wrapped me in his arms while nuzzling my neck.

"I need you to do something for me Jasper, hit Emmett so hard for me because if I was to do it, I would end up breaking my hand," I said turning to face Jasper.

"Gladly darlin'," Jasper replied.

He let me go and started to stalk towards Em; Em took one look at Jasper and took off running.

"Oh come on Bells, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. Please call Jasper off," Em yelled back.

"No, not until he hits you for me." I yelled.

Edward just shook his head and said, "Come and meet your capture."

Garrett was a nice man, he had known the Cullens for a long time and thought it would be fun to help out in this prank, I asked Edward to hit him for me and instead of running, he took the hit. We talked for ten minutes before we hear another smack that sounded throughout the forest; I guess Jasper and caught up to Em. They came back not long after and Em was looking very contrite and said, "I'm very sorry for what I did to you Bella, please will you forgive me?"

I thought for a few minutes and said, "Of course I'll forgive you. Looking back, it was a pretty good prank to pull on someone who says that can't be scared knowing that vampires exist." I replied.

Em came and picked me up to give me one of his bear hugs and spun me around once. When he put me down, I said, "It's very late and I'm extremely tired and glad to know that I won't be killed. Now, if one of you will be so kind as to take me back home so that I can get some sleep, I would be grateful."

"I'll take you darlin', to make sure that idiot doesn't have anything else set up," Jasper replied.

"Garrett, it was nice to meet you and thank you for not killing me."

"It was great to meet you as well Bella."

Jasper picked me up bridal style and then ran back to my house; he jumped into the window and laid me down on my bed.

"I'm so sorry that he did that to you Bella," Jasper said curling his body around me.

"It's ok Jasper, I know that you didn't have anything to do with it and I'm just glad that it wasn't real. I really thought that I was going to die."

"I would never let you die darlin', until you are ready to join me as a member of the undead that is."

"Thank you Jasper for everything."

I kissed him and then settled down to get some much needed sleep.

**A/n: **Hope you all enjoyed this little O/S. I plan on updating my other stories when I get a chance but college is just getting so damn hard. I hope everyone has a safe and happy Halloween that celebrates it.


End file.
